Modern communication networks provide access to an ever increasing variety and number of online services (e.g., databases, information, services, commerce, etc.) to users and user devices. Many of these services deal with connecting the user devices to one or more network resources (e.g., product/service information, social networking services, product/service purchasing sites, etc.) by providing a uniform resource locator (URL) indicating a resource identifier.